And The Impaired Cuddling
by amsayy
Summary: PROMPT- Caroline finds out that Max is actually a cuddle monster. Max vehemently denies this but still can't resist.


It started out on a night Max had dipped into her stash, after the cupcakes had been baked (soon to be in more ways than one). Sitting on the Murphy bed — it was used more as a sofa now, since the two girls had started their relationship a few months prior — Max had recently snuffed out the joint in an empty Starbucks cup and saved the roach for another time. It took the effects of the smoked plant to hit around fifteen minutes later, Caroline spending the time chattering away about the success of her, well Max didn't approve much of the title, girlfriend's recent Key Lime Lemon Meringue cupcake.

The blonde was completely in her own world, as she did when during the moment between Max listening and when Max had tuned her out, when her words were cut off mid sentence as she felt Max's face press against her hip.

"…a perfect summer cupcake, Max!…Max?" Caroline looked down, the curly brown hair covering Max's rounder cheeks. She could feel the dark lipstick seeping through the thin fabric of her pyjama shorts. The young brunette woman just hummed in response, and Caroline could feel the vibration of the sound go through her skin. Max's arms wrapped tighter around her lover's skinny waist, trying with ease to pull Caroline down from her sitting position. Caroline obliged, though she couldn't help but be curious about Max's sudden touchy-feely attitude.

Of course, Caroline had seen Max high on many occasion, and once in a while she joined in with the busty girl. Though Max hadn't smoked while tired from being up early to do an 'emergency' sitting for Peach before heading straight to the diner. So this sudden need for…cuddling… was throwing Caroline completely off guard.

But Caroline wasn't about to deny Max this, not when the closeness was something she craved yet feared to ask for. Max put up with Caroline's need for personal displays of affection, or her habits of wrapping herself around Max while they slept, and she hadn't had the gall to push it any further. Max had always needed a bit to get used to this, as if she felt undeserving of all the love Caroline had to offer. Or because, though she may trust Caroline, Max had yet to trust someone she was in a relationship with.

Caroline couldn't blame her, not after Robbie and Johnny and everyone else she had been with in her life. And perhaps Caroline should have felt a bit more ashamed with herself for taking advantage of Max's exhaustion and high, but with Max willingly initiating ? Well, one couldn't blame Caroline either.

Laying down beside Max, the other girl adjusted herself to pull Caroline closer against her chest, slipping her face between the crook of the blonde's shoulder and neck, inhaling the sweet scents of Chanel and an expensive shampoo Max had sprung for as a gift on Caroline's birthday. A mix of florals and fruits, which Caroline hardly noticed as she pressed her face into Max's soft waves. In turn, Max smelled of sugars and batter, underneith a more prominent smell of Pantene she'd gotten with Caroline's cuponing.

"If you mention this to anyone, I'll put Veet in your conditioner," Max mumbled softly against the skin on Caroline's neck. The ex heiress couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she brought a hand up to tangle in Max's hair. Her threats were idle, as they always were this late or when Max wasn't completely sober. Besides, Caroline knew well enough that despite Max's constant comments about her blonde hair and the stereotypes that came with it, her lover loved her hair as much as anything else on her body.

Well, perhaps love wasn't the best word. Max avoided it like the plague. Breathing in Max's classic shampoo scented hair, Caroline let out a soft sigh before speaking as she ran a hand down Max's back, "I love you."

As per usual — this was something Caroline had long since accepted — she was only met with a quiet, "I know."

One day, when Max would over come her insecurities, cease the denial, and embrace acceptance, she would return Caroline's words. They had forever, they were young and time felt irrelevant, and Caroline would wait.


End file.
